


27 Club

by TheBlackHorizon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drug Use, Eighties, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Musicians, Oneshot, So short I almost feel bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9356669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackHorizon/pseuds/TheBlackHorizon
Summary: They had been like Janis and Jimi, and their lives had ended like it.I wrote this while listening to Janis Joplins song Mercedes Benz and its pretty short. Don't even ask me where it's come from.





	

_Oh Lord, won't you buy me a Mercedes Benz_

It had been a damp, grey afternoon and he walked down the crowded east London pavement with his brother.

"Why do we have to get out in this fuckin' weather?" Robb cursed and tucked up his collar.

Jon only responded in grumbling about guitar strings, they rounded a corner and there she was. A girl standing in the street, singing Janis Joplin on top of her voice.

Her name was Ygritte and Robb had never before seen his brother fall in love that hard.

Ygritte was a whirlwind of colour and sound and the only thing she loved more than singin was Jon. They were young, talented and this was London. Ygritte still sung on the top of her voice whenever she did it, no longer Janis but her own songs and Jon stuck to composing, playing whenever he had time. Things were good, they paid rent and went out for dinner but they were young, talented and this was London.

Months later news reached Robb that Ygritte had been taken to hospital and he took the next train to London where he found his devastated brother rambling about Herion and wrong friends and how things were fucked up so badly. He didn't know what to do and didn't stay long, things seemed to even out.  


Ygritte got better gradually and she started singing again, but never again Janis.

The night she had been taken to hospital Jon had been in the studio and recorded some tracks. He had sat upon a table with his guitar on his crossed legs and the four songs were heavy and tinted with the gloom of oncoming events, later these tracks were leaked by an unknown source and published. They were a huge success but no one had wanted that. A week later Ygritte came home with punctuation marks on her arms.

Jon and her were fighting, again, it had happened many times over the last months and she had been at loss what to do so she stormed out of their appartment and went to a hotel. Jon hadn't been able to find her, eventually he gave up and went home but he didn't sleep that night.

The next morning Ygritte was found dead in her hotel room with a drug overdose. Robb was still in London at that time and went to his brother to tell him and he was never going to forget his cry of devastation.  


It was the night of Ygrittes death that Jon went to the studio and recorded one last song.

One day later Robb found Jon in his appartment with his wrists cut open to the bone.

They were put to rest next to each other and on both headstones it read 1959-1986.

 _27..._ Robb put a rose on their graves ___Like Janis and Jimi._

 


End file.
